Trust
by Smurf Cat
Summary: As Alex recovers his wounds from the event at Mt. Aleph, Mia travels with him, not only curing his body, but teaching him to trust again. Neither know the other's intentions. Imilshipping. Chapter 3 revised. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Alex: We do not own Golden Sun!  
  
Trust by Smurf Cat  
  
Thunder roared outside as Mia worked away, mixing herbs to make a draught. Her psynergy had run dry; all of it used up on someone whom she had not seen in what seemed to be an eternity. As she looked over at the form on her bed, his long blue hair laid out along the curves and wrinkles of the pillow; she let out a sigh. She used to know him, she used to love him, but she didn't know him anymore. He used to be her lover; he used to know everything about her and she, everything about him, but that time had passed on. She knew nothing of what his life was all about now; part of her didn't want to know.  
  
She had always believed that he had betrayed her by lighting Mercury's beacon. She had been wrong in thinking such. Without the lighting of the lighthouses, Weyard would have diminished into nothing and no one would have been able to do anything about it. It was he who realized it, he who saw the truth. How could anyone say that he was a traitor? Even Mia had fallen victim to that belief once before. It had ensnared her and made her to think that all of their love was lost, and then depression's ugly, gnarled hands clawed at her and caught her up in her own grief.  
  
"Alex..." she spoke his name. He was unconscious; his breathe and pulse faint. She had cried when she had first laid eyes on his near-dead form. It was their first meeting in nearly three years and he was almost dead. She turned back to her draught making. Mixing the herbs, grinding ingredients into powder, looking through Mercurian medicine books, she worked. It was late and dark, thunder rolled in the distance. A small sweat was broken out on her face and as she wiped it away, she tried to concentrate, tried to make out the ancient languages, which the ingredients for the draughts were written in. She could only hope that she was getting them all right.  
  
She looked back at the blue-haired man as she stopped to listen to his breathing. It was still faint, and yet, there was still hope. She had but one chance to save his life. She would take full advantage of it. She had already healed his wounds, but she could not help his will to live, nor could she help the haunting nightmares that clutched him. His breathing and pulse were still faint and she was out of psynergy. This was why she needed the draughts. She could not ask Isaac the heal him. Isaac would not understand. Mia Turned once again back to her medicines. The fire in the hearth was ready and her ingredients were put together. She walked over to the fire and set the pot with her draught on a hanger over it.  
  
As she hung the near ready draught over the fire, she looked back at how it had been. They had been so happy together. Alex had hinted at a time when he would leave, but Mia had never taken him seriously. They were too happy and settled for him to go off on some mission across the face of Weyard. This was where she was wrong. He had left her when she was only fifteen. She had always thought that she loved him and in the months that followed his leave, she began to realize what love really meant. The heartache and the loss were too much for her to bear. She became slightly withdrawn, but was always there to help any villagers who were in need of her.  
  
She looked back on their reunion, which came two years later atop the Mercury Lighthouse. That day was the day that she bore the feelings of betrayal and rejection. She had felt like Alex didn't love her anymore. She was wrong and though she had tried to tell herself that he didn't love her, she would always return to him. She wasn't able to help those feelings; not then, and certainly not now.  
  
With Mia's back turned, Alex stirred, but only slightly. As he opened his eyes, pain came over him. He couldn't make a sound though, his throat was too sore to talk and he had no idea where he was. He looked up at the stone ceiling. This was not Imil. He could hear thunder rolling in the distance and the crackling of a fire on the other side of the room. He could not turn his head to see it, however, but he knew it was there, for he saw the faint glow of light coming from it. And then he heard raindrops, soft at first, but getting louder. And he could hear someone sigh. This troubled him because not the realization that someone had rescued him came over him. But as he listened to the person's voice as she whispered things to herself, he recognized it. Pain fell over him as he knew that Mia had been the one to bring him here, for what reasons he not know.  
  
As Mia turned from her finished draught, turning around, she saw him; he was awake. "...Alex..." she spoke in a soft voice. Alex could not answer, he could not even grunt at her to prove that he was alive. Mia stepped closer. "You're... alive..." her voice was slow as she tried to restrain herself from jumping to conclusions and hurting herself in her own assumptions.  
  
Alex moved his eyes toward what he knew Mia's voice to be. Letting out staggered breathing, wanting her to come closer, he wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her and tell her that he would never leave her ever again, but he couldn't. He could only wait for her. He was too weak to move at all. As Mia stepped closer, she came to his bedside. Laying a hand on his cheek, she touched his face and looked into his eyes. "You're alive..." she repeated.  
  
Alex could only gaze back at her. He could only show emotion with his eyes. He was too weak to do anything else. All he could think about was how he'd wronged her. He couldn't bear the thought of his angel, now standing over his bedside, to have to bear him. He didn't want her to have to give up her life to help and aid him when he needed her. He only wanted to make her happy. This, he felt he could never do.  
  
And now, as he lay there and she leaned down to take him in her arms, he wondered. Did she even still love him? At this moment, she could be doing anything to him to seek her revenge, but why wasn't she? She had seemed so angry when they had met on their journey across Weyard, so why wasn't she mad now? It was as if she still loved him; in truth, she did.  
  
As Mia took Alex in her arms, she cradled him. Looking deeper into his eyes, she could not make out the emotions that he was trying to portray to her. She could only see his guilt and pain, but beyond that... nothing...  
  
Alex looked up at her, Mia looked down. Why was she this close to him, why was she trusting him? She would probably expect him to leave after he had been healed and yet, she was still willing to help. As he studied her eyes, he saw sympathy, forgiveness, but beyond that... nothing...  
  
Mia didn't know if Alex was still sane. She looked at him and saw the same Alex that she had always known, but then again, she hadn't seen him personally in nearly three years. She didn't know what he would do when he was healed. She didn't know if he would rage out because of the past. Her love ran far deeper than that though. She trusted him and as she came upon the thoughts, she dismissed her fear.  
  
She looked up and remembering her draughts got up to get them. Alex would have moaned, had he the breath, at the removal of her closeness. At Mia's return to him, he looked over at her. Feeling was beginning to return to his body and he could move somewhat now. Looking up at her, he saw that she had medicine in her hands, most likely some sort of draught.  
  
Leaning over, Mia spoke, "Alex, I made medicine for you while you were sleeping... please drink it. My psynergy is gone by now from healing the rest of your wounds..." She trailed off as he gazed at her.  
  
Bringing Alex to a sitting position, she put the draught to his lips. As Alex tasted it, he cringed. It tasted of bitter herbs and he had to force himself to swallow it, lest he die. Mia looked over him as he did so, hoping that she had gotten every ingredient right. She knew that if there was even one mistake, it could kill Alex. Then it would all be her fault and they would never come to an understanding of how they still felt about each other.  
  
Alex let his eyes close as he leaned on Mia, trying to keep his balance. At the feeling of the bitter liquid, he could feel some little strength returning. He tried to remember how he felt about her, what he had done to her in the past, but he could remember nothing as the draught ran it's course through his body. It made him dizzy and sleepy. Trying to hold on a little bit longer, he wondered if Mia would now betray him as he had supposedly done to her nearly three years ago. And now he lie there, completely helpless in her hands, all he could do is trust. He did trust her, but he had his doubts. Perhaps she planned on poisoning him...  
  
Mia moved a hand over Alex's forehead and felt it. Then she felt his pulse. The sleeping draught that she had given him seemed to be working. Alex needed rest. He also needed the rest of the draughts, too vile and bitter for him to swallow while he was awake. One by one she picked them up. Unlike the sleeping draught, she would have no indication as to which ones were working and which ones weren't. Alex would awake in several minutes. The sleeping draught would not be powerful enough to keep him subdued, even in his weakness. Mia took full advantage of this time, pouring the draughts down his throat and making sure that he swallowed every last one of them. Finally, when she had finished with all of them, she washed his mouth clean of their dreadful taste as thunder rolled in the sky and lightning lit it up. The rain poured harder than ever. Every agonizing minute seemed like an eternity. Mia wished that Alex would wake up soon. At last he did.  
  
The first thing he did when he woke up was to look her in the eye and catch her gaze. Next tasting the draughts, he coughed at their foulness. Mia immediately fetched him water and he drank. He could feel strength returning to him now as Mia hovered over him, watching his every move. It was now that he tried desperately to speak. It was only a whimper at first, but his voice became only slightly louder as he went on.  
  
Mia tried to make out what he was saying to her, but couldn't. She could only guess at the meaning of his words. Then she heard her name muttered, "Mia."  
  
"Alex." She responded softy, gripping his hand. The silence clung all around them and settled over the two past lovers. They only looked at the other as lightning streaked behind Mia out the open window. Had there been no rain, it would have been completely silent.  
  
He gazed up at her as he lay there in the bed. He could hear thunder as he tried once again to muster up the strength to speak once again. "...Am I..." he coughed and felt as though he would lose hold on his life if he were to lose hold on his own will to live. "...dying...?"  
  
Mia's heart felt as though it would shatter into a thousand pieces at that moment. "No." was her answer. "Only if you will yourself to... please don't give up." At her last sentence she burst into tears.  
  
"I love you." She proclaimed as she fell over his bed in tears. Alex had never been the type to give up and he was not going to start now, Mia knew that, Alex knew that. He wasn't a quitter and the intensity of his own question rendered Mia's heart. Her tears were bitter.  
  
"If I... were to die tonight..." began Alex, his voice hardly above a whisper, "What would you tell them about me? Would you disown me...? I never meant to hurt you that way... forgive me..." now his voice failed him and he coughed once again as the rain on the roof thundered.  
  
Mia held him close. The sound of Alex's shallow breathing, backed with the thundering sounds of rain, rang in her ears. "I would tell them I loved you, Alex. I would never disown you."  
  
"Would you really?" was his subtle response.  
  
"Why do you doubt me so?" asked Mia, cautious.  
  
"I betray you, remember?" Said Alex, summoning all of his strength to do so. "Why do you trust me so, my dear?"  
  
Mia closed her eyes and as she did so, her tears broke and streamed down her face as it became stained with them. She spoke once again. "We can learn to put the past behind us..." she reasoned.  
  
"But can they?" asked Alex, referring to the other adepts. "What of Isaac, Garet... Felix... What about them? Can they put this behind them?"  
  
Mia stared blankly at him, awaiting his response.  
  
"But no, if this frame fails me, I want you to carry me through. Do you understand, Mia? I gave up everything, even my life... even you... for Weyard's sake, and they turned their backs on me. That is why I question you so." Alex's words made sense in Mia's ears.  
  
Mia looked down at the floor. "How did you know that it was going to happen, Weyard I mean?"  
  
"Ancient text, myths, what seemed to be happening in the world, but the thing that alarmed me the most was always Vale."  
  
"Go on." Urged Mia.  
  
"I feel weak." Interjected Alex, closing the conversation of Weyard. "Just promise me that you will let no one, not even those whom you trust, have the Stone of Sages. Promise me!" His voice became urgent as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Don't give up, Alex." Said Mia. "I will promise you. I love you."  
  
"And I love you, my dear." Returned Alex. And then, after a long, awkward pause, Alex muttered in a low voice, "...More than you know..."  
  
Knowing that there was no guarantee that the Stone of Sages would remain safe, Alex sighed. He also knew that Mia always kept her promises. She was the only one whom he had ever been able to trust in the past and it seemed as though it would remain that way. Words could not describe his trust in her. Even though they had only just come back together, he could feel it in her that she hadn't changed. There were always risks however. He couldn't be completely sure that she was to trust just yet.  
  
"Will your draughts cure me?" asked Alex after a long pause, feeling weaker by the minute.  
  
"We can only hope." Answered Mia. "The ingredients were written in some form of ancient Mercurian text. I haven't read it in a while..." her voice trailed off as the sound of rain threatened to drown them out.  
  
"It's ok." Said Alex into the sounds of the pouring rain. Thunder once again roared. "I will trust you."  
  
Mia looked lovingly at him, half with misery. She knew not whether the draughts would work or not. "And I will trust you to keep your will to live. For now... we can only wait until morning..."  
  
Alex: That was... interesting...  
  
Yup! There's more!  
  
Malik: Review. The next chapter is on the way! 


	2. Awaken to Nothing

Trust Chapter Two: Awaken to Nothing

* * *

By Smurf Cat  
  
As the sun rose, morning began to show itself throughout the grasslands between the destroyed Vale and Vault. It was on that plain where a house made of stone stood. Within, was Alex, Mia asleep by his side. Slowly, Alex's eyes opened to discover where he was. As he looked around at his surroundings, he wondered who had taken him here. His memories of the previous night were vague. All he could remember was that Mia had been there and that it was she who had saved his life. As he looked down on her, he began to admire her and reminisce on their memories. As he thought about it, he became saddened. He knew not whether she would accept him back. For all he knew, she could be planning on killing him. Trust is a delicate thing that takes time to built, but can shatter in an instant.  
  
Mia didn't stir. Alex looked down at her, strength returning to him. He had no psynergy left. He was completely and totally void of any strength. Figuring he could walk, he slowly tried to get up, setting Mia aside and letting her sleep longer. His intent was on leaving so that she would not have to carry his burdens. As his feet found the floor, he discovered his renewed strength. He stood up slowly, holding onto nearby furniture for comfort. And as he stood up, he discovered that he could still walk. Slowly, he made his way across the floor and to the fireplace. There was no fire in it as of this morning, but the ashes were still hot and he warmed his hands on them.  
  
He decided that he should eat, but looking around at the lack of food already, he decided not to lay that burden on Mia as well. Slowly moving to the door, he stepped outside into the faint sunlight that was hardly peaking over the mountaintops near Lunpa. There was a slight breeze that blew through his long blue hair and the sound of birds could be heard as he looked up at the sky.  
  
He looked back at the small stone cabin, almost regretting to leave a second time. Mia had done so much for him. He had done nothing for her. He closed his eyes in guilt, but forced himself to leave. As he walked over the prairie, he looked on toward Vault, deciding to stop there for food. But then again, he was also wary, for he knew whom he might find there...

* * *

As Mia awoke, she found an empty bed. At first her heart jumped, but then saddened as she realized what had happened and who was not there. She looked around franticly only to find nothing. Alex was gone; there was no trace of him. Getting up out of bed, she quickly struggled to get her clothes on. She knew that she must catch up with him now, or never see her beloved again.  
  
As she ran out the door, she only stopped to get one thing, her Blessed Mace, which Isaac had found for her in the Venus Lighthouse. Next she went plundering down through the grassland, following the broken stems, which formed the path of Alex. He could run, but through the grassland, he couldn't hide. Mia followed him, knowing that the path would end at Vault. She ran with all her strength as the sun rose above her. At last she reached her destination, barging through the gates as the guards, already knowing who she was, opened it.  
  
Frantically she searched. She looked everywhere it seemed. After what seemed to be an eternity, she ran out of breath and fell to her knees in the streets that were becoming crowded. The sun had now risen above the mountains at this point. She looked out over the horizon, remembering he look on Alex's face as she worked with him the night before. She also remembered his incoherence. Her heart was worn out, but with hope, she headed toward the guards at the entrance near the gates of the small city.  
  
She came there, she called out to them, "Have either of you seen a blue- haired man pass by?" her voice was in desperation.  
  
The guards looked toward her. There were two of them and they knew her well. "Yes, Lady Mia." one replied. "A man with blue hair just passed here an hour ago. He asked us for food. We gave him some and he moved on. It looked as if he was headed for the foothills of Lumpa, the way he was going. We watched him until he was so far into the distance that we could no longer follow him with our eyes, but Lunpa looked to be where he was going, if that helps you any..."  
  
"He almost looked Mercurian like yourself, Lady." Added the other. "Perhaps he was headed toward Imil..." and then he added, "toward the lighthouse."  
  
Then it dawned on Mia. Of course he would go to the lighthouse. How could she be so stupid? He would need to replenish his psynergy and the lighthouse would be the best way to do so. She thanked the guards and scurried out of the town. She broke into a run, but before she could go very far, she was stopped by a tall man riding a black stallion.  
  
"Mia, wait!" he called out.  
  
As She turned around, she recognized who he was. It was Felix. His long brown hair flew around violently in the wind as he rode his stallion. As he came upon her, Mia could see his soft brown eyes looking down upon her.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked when he was close enough.  
  
"To Imil." Mia replied and began to walk again. Felix trotted up to her side.  
  
"What for?" he prodded. "It's dangerous to travel alone..." Then his voice became low. "Especially in these days, Mia."  
  
"I'm aware of that." She replied as she walked on. "But Felix, this is important... it's urgent that I get to Imil before..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Before what?" Felix's voice became serious.  
  
"It's nothing." Said Mia.  
  
"Tell me." Felix said sternly.  
  
"Must you take everything so seriously, Felix?" asked Mia, now she was beginning to become angry. "I told you, it's nothing!"  
  
"If it was nothing," began Felix, "then you wouldn't be going to Imil and you know it."  
  
Mia stopped walking and sighed. "I really can't tell you about this, Felix. It's personal.  
  
"Have you seen Alex?" asked Felix out of the blue, stunning Mia with his question.  
  
"Why?" Mia asked with urgency in her voice.  
  
"Because I saw him in these grasslands only minutes ago. I would have taken him back to vault, but somehow, he warped away with that weird psynergy of his. It would seem that he had only a little left. He almost didn't get away before I would have ran him over with my horse." Felix's words were firm. "I too am traveling to Imil today. It is where he will go. The lighthouse with surely restore his power."  
  
"What will you do to him if you find him?" asked Mia with fear for Alex.  
  
"I'm not going to kill him if that's what you're asking. I know why he did the things that he did, even why he betrayed you. On our journey, Alex and I almost became close... like friends. He never really told me anything personal, only about you. He talked about you often. He told me about a lot of things... like why he acted the way he did, why he wanted the Golden Sun to rise... it all made sense."  
  
"Go on..." said Mia.  
  
"I'm going to Imil to see him. I want to know if he's all right. He was my only real friend after I was captured..." Felix trailed off. He looked down at Mia. "I know not your reasons for going, but I do know that it will be faster if you get on my horse with me."  
  
Felix let down a hand to Mia as they both stopped walking. Mia reached up and grabbed it. They rode to Imil together.

* * *

Alex walked through the streets of Imil, trying to remain unnoticed. At last he saw the lighthouse. He was worn out from walking and from using his last ounce of psynergy to warp him into the northern regions. As he saw it and came near it, he was almost within it. Walking up the steps, he collapsed.  
  
The people of Imil found him mere minutes later and the mayor too Alex to his house. With no idea who this man was, he set him out on the bed and called both Justin and Megan to his side. As they looked him over, they gasped with the realization of who this person was, Alex.  
  
They did not tell anyone. They knew that Mia would be angry with them if she returned to find Alex murdered in his bed. They tended to him all that afternoon, trying to heal him. His life was slipping away. They knew that they must get Mia and soon. Otherwise, Alex would die...

* * *

As Felix rode with Mia holding onto him, they entered the icy wastelands near Imil. They could see a child, nearly grown, in the distance. "Imil is only just ahead. Ride faster, Felix!" urged Mia.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can." He replied. "Any faster and this poor stallion's heart would give out."  
  
In minutes they were only about a hundred feet from the town of Imil. Now Mia could see that it was Megan who was calling out to her.  
  
"Miss Mia!" she urged as Felix came to a stop outside the city. Mia jumped off the horse. "Miss Mia, It's Alex, he's still alive, but barely. Hurry!"  
  
Mia ran like she never had in all her life. "Fetch some water from the lighthouse!" she yelled as she came to the mayor's house.  
  
As she burst through the door, she could see Alex lying on the bed. A sweat was broken out on his face and his breathing was labored. Moving over to his side, she murmured the words, "Pure Ply."  
  
He healed somewhat, but the fever was only being subdued temporarily. She needed the Hermes Water. She needed it now.  
  
As Megan burst through the door, she forced the water at Mia. Mia quickly poured it into Alex's throat. Coughing, Alex revived. Mia looked down upon him.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Asked the mayor as he came into the room.  
  
The entire party of the bedroom turned to look at him, all frightened. Alex had broke the sacred laws of the Mercury Lighthouse and if the mayor were to figure out who he was now, Alex would be hanged, if not die in his own weakness.  
  
"He will hopefully be fine now." Provided Mia, relieving the other two.  
  
"Good." Said the mayor as he left the room. Justin and Megan did the same.  
  
Mia looked down upon Alex as he slid his weary eyes open. "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"In Imil." Answered Mia.  
  
"Why are you here... why did you save me... again?" his words were soft.  
  
"Because I love you." Answered Mia. "I've lost you twice now. Don't run from me again." Her voice was soft and loving as well. Mia was still emotionally hurt. It showed in her voice.  
  
Alex reached up to hug her. Mia held him, unwilling to let go. "Why do you do this to me?"  
  
"Do what?" asked Alex.  
  
"Run away."  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt you." Answered Alex. "You don't have to bear me as your burden."  
  
"Alex, I want to bear you as my burden." Mia's voice stayed steady, so filled with both love and hurting.  
  
"I don't want you to." Said Alex. "You have better things to do than tend to me all day until I'm healed."  
  
"The water of Hermes should restore you soon enough. Them we can leave Imil." Said Mia. "No one here besides me and Felix, and Justin and Megan know who you are. We have to flee as soon as we can. I will not leave you behind."  
  
"You may have to, Mia." Persisted Alex. "Save yourself while you still can."  
  
"No. You will come with me, or I will die with you here when they find out who you are."  
  
"Then let us both leave this place, Mia." Answered Alex. "Didn't you say Felix was here?"  
  
"Yes. He has his own stallion with him. It needs refreshing and you need to rest also. We will set out tomorrow."  
  
"You're so stubborn sometimes, Mia." Said Alex. "I will go with you. My strength should somewhat return by tomorrow."  
  
Mia smiled. She hugged Alex tighter and then let go.  
  
And then Alex drifted off back into sleep. Mia watched him this time and then had Felix do the same as she slept that night. Tomorrow they would flee back to Vault where all would be explained...

* * *

Another chapter done! YAYERS!  
  
Malik: review!  
  
Alex: review! 


	3. Forgiveness Or So It Seems

Still don't own Golden Sun, wish I did, but I don't!  
  
Trust: Chapter 3 Forgiveness... or so it seems...  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
It was morning. The sky was a still deep blue and the sun had yet to come up above Weyard. Alex lay in his bed. He had been up for some time now contemplating on the upcoming day. He would not try to run this time. He was still weak, but strong enough to flee far enough away from Mia this time that she would not find him. He had told her that he would not run this time and thus, he wouldn't.  
  
As he looked out at the sky, he could begin to see the appearance of things as the darkness lifted. He could see the lighthouse in the distance. The figure alone plagued his mind with the vivid memories of the day he had left Mia. It had been warmer than usual that day, being summer in Imil. The snow still clung to the ground, but it had not been so frozen, as it had been the rest of the year.  
  
He had told her while walking into the lighthouse that he would have to leave her soon, but that he would return. Mia had not believed him. She seemed to think that he would be there forever. It was shortly after that that he left. He remembered the look in her eyes when they had seen each other, the fist time in nearly a year, atop the Mercury Lighthouse aerie. He had never meant to hurt her...  
  
As Alex looked back, he shunned the memories away. They were unwanted; only a sign of his weakness. And yet, they still hurt. He had had to live with that same memory every day until he would forget her face after not seeing her for so long. Then once he would catch a glimpse of her when the two parties would meet up, and the image would plague his mind yet again. One thing that he had never forgotten on their journey was the look in her eyes. They were so sorrowful, so distant. He only wished that he could take away her pain, but he couldn't. he would never be able to do that.  
  
Now he only sat there. He waited for dawn when they would set off to leave Imil. They would be gone for a long time. The people here had the Water of Hermes now. They had no need for the Mercury Adepts anymore. Slowly dawn came. The sun came over the western mountains as its rays shone down into the deep valleys. It was now that Felix pounded on the door.  
  
"Get up!" he yelled from behind the door. "Breakfast is ready..." he paused and then added in a low voice, "we're ready to leave after that."  
  
Alex quickly got out of the bed. He had been ready to do so for hours. As he got up, he dressed and gripping his sword and putting it onto his belt, he left the room and headed down to breakfast. As he looked over at the mayor, he could notice something about his expression. It was different than it had been before. It was almost stern and almost as if he was trying to remember something that he had forgotten in previous years. Alex only hoped that he would not remember him. After he had left, Mia had gone into a state of depression. Anyone who wold hurt their Mia was an enemy.  
  
"I see you are feeling better." Began the mayor. "What is your name, boy. You look familiar."  
  
It was Mia who saved Alex before he could be found out. "But sir," she reasoned. "He is still too weak. He probably won't remember anything anyway. His fever last night was horrible. Had it not been for the water..." she trailed off, glanced at Alex, and resumed. "We are taking him away from Imil. He needs to be somewhere away from all the snow to fully recover."  
  
Mia looked down after she was finished. It was the first time in years that she had remembered deliberately lying about something of this nature. Alex looked over at her and caught her eye. Then he looked away. Felix only sat there, silent.  
  
The mayor looked back at Alex then at Mia. "I can see it in your eyes, my dear, that you are hiding something. You needn't tell us if you really don't want to. Go then. After breakfast leave. We have the Water of Hermes here now. We no longer need you as our healer. If you would like to stay, however, you may. You are hereby released from the position of head healer in Imil."  
  
Mia half felt rejected. And yet, she became happy with the words. She was being released from service, though she did not want to leave Imil. She looked over at Alex once again and then ate. After breakfast they set out. As they walked out onto and down the streets of Imil, they could feel the stare of the people there. They weren't directed toward Mia, the people were saying their last good-byes to her, shouting out and running up to her as they made them. They all seemed uneasy at the sight of Alex however. They all knew him, all recognized him, but from where they knew not.  
  
At last a boy in the crowd yelled out as his mother took him out to watch Mia leave, "Mommy! That's Alex!"  
  
He had said it loudly and when he had, the entire company of Imilian people turned their gaze in an angry fashion toward the Mercury adept. Mia stopped dead in her tracks as both Alex and Felix nudged her onward. Then another voice rang out from the crowd. It was the voice of a man and as he spoke, Mia could see the Mayor as he ran outside his home to see what he dare not believe to be true, "Alex betray us all! He should be burned, beheaded, anything as long as he is put to death! He deserves no life!"  
  
The Imilian people almost roared as man after man surged forward from their homes and from the crowd to grab Alex. Alex grabbed Mia and set an arm on Felix, bracing himself.  
  
"Please, no!" yelled out Mia. The company stopped, as if they remembered all of her service to them. Then Mia took up her voice again as she looked out over the heads of the small mob, "if not for him, you'd all be dead! You all know it!"  
  
"If not for him, we'd have our healer." The mob jeered at her as the leader spoke the words.  
  
"You have the Water of Hermes now. It's better than having me. I am only a simple Mercury Adept, there are some things which I could not heal, the water heals all of your injuries." Alex looked down on Mia as she spoke. Neither knew that she was capable of such harshness, especially toward her own people.  
  
Then he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I could warp us to some other place. You don't have to do all of this for me."  
  
Mia looked up to him so that she could see his eyes. She looked into them only briefly and then nodded, seeing his trust and seeing that he recognized hers. The mob came forward in a wave as the three vanished into midair, reappearing in Bilbican seconds later.  
  
The villagers all stared at the place where Alex, Mia, and Felix used to stand and then the mayor spoke, "let them go for now. If Alex is ever so foolish as to come back, we will have our vengeance."  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Mia sighed as she sat down on a log outside the city of Bilbican. "I thought they were going to kill us."  
  
Alex looked down at her face and then spoke. "They would not have killed you, Mia, only me." Then after a long, awkward silence, Alex spoke again, "why did you stand up for me like that?"  
  
"Because I care." She answered. Then after a pause, "Because I didn't want you to die."  
  
"You used to act different when the lighthouses were still not all lit." Alex answered.  
  
"I was scared of what... they would think." Mia bowed her head as Alex came close to her side.  
  
It was now that Felix shifted, both the Mercury adepts looked up at his tall figure. He looked down on them both with his dark brown eyes. "Alex, you're a fool. You warped me, but promptly forgot the expensive horse."  
  
Alex smirked. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
Felix's face became grave. "Why did those people want to kill you like that, Alex?"  
  
"The people have always hated me." Said Alex. "When I was younger, they rejected me for my powers. They were afraid of me."  
  
"They accepted Mia." Answered Felix.  
  
"Mia has a different nature than I. She is calm and nice. The people see me as a brute because I was more focused on the type of Psynergy that could cause wounds rather than heal them." He glanced at Mia and then back at Felix, "Mia was always dedicated to protecting the Mercury Lighthouse. She became friends with her patients and the people of Imil. They too began to want to protect the lighthouse.  
  
"She told them about Alchemy and about what it was said would happen when the lighthouses were rekindles." Alex half laughed, "All lies! She didn't know that they were lies back then. The villagers probably think the world will come to an end any day now. They know that I was the one who ignited that beacon..."  
  
"I see." Confirmed Felix.  
  
"It wasn't only that." Alex went on. "Whenever Saturos, Menardi, and I would come through their town, the two Mars Adepts would stir things up."  
  
Felix nodded. "I know about that reason. I was there when it happened."  
  
Felix looked back toward Imil. "I'll go get the mare. Now that I've seen you're both safe, I feel like I can leave. Beside, I have to make sure Isaac isn't getting too close to Jenna." He smiled, moving on.  
  
Mia smiled back at him. "I'll be worried for you, Felix. They've see you with Alex and I."  
  
Felix nodded and walked off, leaving Alex and Mia alone.  
  
""""""""""""""""  
  
The rest of the day for Alex and Mia was spent traveling away from Bilbican toward any other town a safe distance from Imil. They talked little, not knowing the other's intentions. Mia felt as though she could trust Alex now, but tried to tell herself not to be so sure. It wounded her heart to think like this. Alex went through the same.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the lighthouses before you left me in Imil?" asked Mia.  
  
"It's a really long story."  
  
"We have time." Answered Mia.  
  
Alex glanced over at her as if to ask if she really wanted him to tell her. She gazed back at him. "If I must."  
  
Mia gave him a look as if to say, 'go on'.  
  
"I knew that you would never understand at that point. You can't tell me that you would have been able to. You needed to see that lighthouse lit before you could understand. I knew if I told you of my plans that you would never peaceably let me carry them out. Then there are the people of Imil. You were loyal to them. You wouldn't have left had I asked you. We've always been told that the rekindling of the lighthouses would bring about destruction, but so far, has any come?  
  
"I saw the truth behind the matter when I began to read the ancient Mercurian texts. What our parents and our past generations have told us is a story to keep us afraid to light the lighthouses. The Wise One didn't want us to, perhaps because he knew that whoever possessed the Stone of Sages would ultimately become more powerful than him in time. He could defeat me on Mt. Aleph only because I had only just received the power and had no idea how to use it, I still don't. Isaac has something to do with unlocking it I'm sure..."  
  
Mia coughed. She was slightly annoyed that Alex was going off topic and telling her what would happen if the lighthouses were lit. She only wanted a simple answer as to why he did not explain things to her. "I didn't ask you what would happen when and if the lighthouses were lit, only why you didn't tell me you were going off to light them."  
  
"Because I knew you would not understand. My choice was you or all of Weyard. I knew that you would more than likely be right where I left you if I chose Weyard. Would you rather the entire planet die, or for me to never leave your side. Either way I would have lost you, only I knew there was hope down one of the two paths. I would have told you, but like I said, you would not have understood. I didn't want you to get hurt either. I wouldn't have let you come alone even if you did understand. It was just too dangerous..." Alex looked over to Mia who was now looking him in the eyes. They both stopped walking.  
  
"You're forgiven." Answered Mia.  
  
"As are you." With that Alex leaned down and wrapped his arms around Mia's small frame. Mia hugged him back, holding him. She didn't want to let him go. She remembered that she to had done wrong against Alex. She had denied him and supposedly hated him. In a word, she had deceived, but beyond that, a more truthful word: lied.  
  
Moments later Alex released her from the hug. Mia missed the warmth of his body as soon as it was taken away from her. She didn't ever want Alex to be gone from her side ever again.  
  
"Mia," Alex began and he looked into her eyes. "What made you want to help me?"  
  
"I love you." She answered. "When I saw you sprawled out on the ground at the foot of Mt. Aleph, I could almost feel my life drain from me. I thought you were dead. I've always cared about you. I guess I'm too loyal sometimes, but the real reason is because I trust you."  
  
Alex looked down. "You have no reason to trust a criminal like me."  
  
"You're not a criminal, Alex." Then Mia was silenced as Alex's finger fell to her lips.  
  
"I've done things that you're not aware of. Killed people for alchemy. You don't know what a criminal is..." his eyes were sorrowful. Mia could see that he was living to regret everything he was speaking of.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Evil cliffie!  
  
Alex: I'm not a criminal! That's Picard!  
  
Picard: what?! I'm innocent!  
  
Malik: new muse?  
  
No, OUT Picard!  
  
Alex: I better turn back good!  
  
Don't worry, everything will be fine by the end of the fic.  
  
Malik: It better not be sappy.  
  
I could use some ideas from the reviewers...  
  
Alex and Malik: REVIEW!  
  
A/N: I seriously do need more reviews! I've hardly gotten any. It really discourages me when I'm not getting them and it normally takes more time for me to update if I don't feel like writing, so please REVIEW! 


	4. Dwindling Hope

Alex: Smurf Cat does not own Golden Sun  
  
Trust Chapter 4: Dwindling Hope

* * *

As Felix looked ahead toward Imil, he sighed. He wondered if the people would attack him in the same way that they had attacked Alex. He knew that he would be able to defend himself against non-adepts, but still. He did not want to cause any problems.  
  
As he walked up to the city gates, he slipped past the guard (who appeared to be sleeping) unnoticed. As he walked out into the street, he could see the Imilian people as they went about their work. They looked up at him, smiled, and continued to work. As he came to the stables that he had left his mare in, he looked them over.  
  
As he walked in, someone beckoned to him, "you there! Aren't you Felix?"  
  
Felix swallowed. He did not want to cause trouble. "That I am, sir."  
  
"So you're the hero whom those from Vale speak."  
  
"I am no hero by your standards." Answered Felix. "I was the one who lit the beacons."  
  
"I know that." Answered the stable man. "The beacons were supposed to be rekindled, were they not?"  
  
"You wanted to kill Alex for the same thing that you want to honor me for?" asked Felix.  
  
The man stiffened. "We have no use for Alex. He would have become too powerful and then smite us all of our lives. We don't trust him. That's why we have banished him, not for that lighthouse! We have that water now. Sure, we loved Mia, but like she told us when Alex was here, she was never able to heal everything."  
  
"I see." Answered Felix. "You don't trust Alex, yet you Imilian people trust the other adepts, err, people with special powers."  
  
"You do not give off the same dark aura and presence that Alex gives off. He has the air of a criminal." The man got up from the shadows and came up next to Felix. "What are you here for anyway?"  
  
"My horse."  
  
The man walked over to a stall and unlatched it. Out came the young mare that Felix had purchased not long ago.  
  
"Thank you." Said Felix. He left Imil with no trouble.

* * *

Mia stared into Alex's eyes with disbelief. How could he be a criminal? What had he done to deserve that title? It was now that she began to feel an uneasiness about herself as if Alex's very aura was off setting her. This was not the Alex that she had known. He would never commit unnecessary bloodshed, nor would he ever tell anyone if he ever had. Mia looked down, breaking the eye contact between them.  
  
"A criminal?" asked Mia. "What happened when I wasn't there."  
  
Alex took her chin in his palm and cupped it somewhat, forcing her to look up into his ice blue eyes. "You know I would never hurt you, Mia. I had no choice in the matter when it happened... my crimes..."  
  
Mia looked him in the eyes, almost afraid to break contact with them.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Alex after a pause. "I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have never told you."  
  
"No" said Mia. "I'm... glad you told me. It shows that you trust me..."  
  
"But how can I ever expect you to trust me again?" it was a good question. Mia looked yet again, away from his face as though the uneasiness was taking her over again. She did not want to have to fear Alex, but knew that that fear was inevitable.  
  
"What happened?" Mia asked again.  
  
"They were only foot soldiers in my way, attacking us and threatening to hurt Jenna and Kraden. There were more after that..." Alex paused. "It was never unnecessary."  
  
"I know that you would never hurt anyone unless you had to..." Mia trailed off, her newly found trust, dwindling.  
  
"Mia, please, you have to understand." Alex looked down into her eyes. Trust shattering, he released the gaze. He should never have spoken.  
  
They both walked on until they were in Xian. With plenty of terrain behind them, they settled in the inn. They would be sharing a room tonight. As they came into it, Alex insisted that Mia should have the bed. Mia agreed. She settled down on it and watched Alex.  
  
Alex looked warily at her; "the past is the past, my dear. It's over."  
  
Mia looked down. "I thought better of you, Alex."  
  
"I thought better of myself..." he said it with shame. Mia could hear it in his voice that he was truly sorry for his past crimes. Maybe she could learn to accept them in time, but now was to early. She watched him as he made his way to the bathroom for a bath. Xian was extremely civilized with running water and everything. She could hear the water come on from the faucets.  
  
She sighed as she found herself all alone in the room. She pondered Alex. Perhaps he was really sorry for everything. Maybe it was all a lie to get what he wanted; her. Mia was uneasy. She couldn't stand this. Maybe she should leave. She thought about it, but then shook the thought off. Alex had left her and if he felt the same way about her that she did about him, leaving would only harm the relationship. They needed trust. They needed a time to just sit down and talk things out. Mia wanted that.  
  
As Alex came out of the bathroom about thirty minutes later, Mia looked him over. Her was clean. Alex looked over at Mia. "I just want to make things work between us." Were the words that came out of his soft, perfect lips.  
  
Mia sighed. "I want to be able to talk to you and catch up on everything. It's like we've only just met. We haven't seen each other in three years. Do you still like the same stuff?"  
  
"If you mean psynergy, yes." Answered Alex. "I know you told me this already, but do you still care about me?"  
  
"Yes." Answered Mia. "I could have had four or five other boyfriends while you were gone, but I turned down every guy that ever liked me because I was waiting for you."  
  
"You didn't have to do that for me." Said Alex. "I was against your party."  
  
"I was against yours." Said Mia. She sighed. "I guess the past is the past. We can't change it."  
  
Alex came closer to her and sat down beside her on the bed. Mia inched closer to him. She was going crazy inside. She wanted to touch him and hold him like she used to. She was feeling the things that she thought she had long forgotten. She looked up at him. longing...  
  
"Mia?" asked Alex when he saw the look in her eyes. There was an awkward silence between the two as their eyes met. Mia wanted to be hugged, kissed, anything as long as it showed affection. She needed it.  
  
"Kiss me." She said, though she had to admit it was childish and immature... but affective...  
  
Alex leaned down and planted his lips on hers. Mia wrapped her arms around his neck and back. Alex shifted to allow her to press her body to his. She came to a straddling position as she kissed him back; her tongue making it's way into his mouth. She hardly knew what was happening. She didn't have time to think, she only held onto the moment with all of her being.  
  
And then the kiss was broken as Alex leaned back out of it. Mia didn't know how it had ended; only that it had. Alex was a great kisser. Mia smiled as she looked into Alex's azure eyes. He reached a hand up and moved a piece of hair out of her face and curled it around her ear.  
  
"I love you." He said softly into the stillness.  
  
Mia felt uneasy yet again, but she made herself speak, "I love you too."  
  
The rest of the night was spent talking and catching up with each other. Mia's barriers dwindled. She would have to watch herself. She was too trusting sometimes...

* * *

YAY! Alex and Mia kissed  
  
Alex:   
  
Malik: Whatever. The people gotta review. You really do need to. It needs help.  
  
Yeah, if I don't get more reviews, I may have to cancel the fic. Not enough people are reading it and I'm just not motivated to write anymore. I need some ideas... 


	5. Everything is Going to be Alright

Alex: Smurf Cat does not own Golden Sun.  
  
Malik: she needs reviews!

* * *

Trust Chapter 5: Everything is Going to be Alright 

* * *

She looked out over the wide expanse of meadows and fields that lay across the land near Xian. The sun shone down upon her as it rose. The sky was clear, Alex was asleep. She could have left for a while to find herself some where out there. Maybe she would go back to Imil. She missed Imil. But no, she wouldn't. She couldn't leave him no matter how worried she was for herself.  
  
Sometimes she was convinced that she had no will of her own in light of his...  
  
She sighed now against the cool morning air. '_Is this all we live for?'_ She thought. _'Just to go in circles like this?_' She shifted after her thoughts. She had never liked that sort of thinking. Life had always perplexed her. Now she felt lost in the dark.  
  
She didn't expect what happened next. She felt warm arms wrap themselves around her. She flinched, but then relaxed as she realized whom it was. "Mia, Mia, Mia. What are you doing out here all alone?"  
  
"Nothing, Alex... just thinking."  
  
"About what, my dear?" came his sweet voice. Mia shifted in his arms slightly.  
  
"Nothing... I'm just watching the sun rise."  
  
"I can tell that something's bothering you." Said Alex. "And I hope that something is not me."  
  
"No, Alex." Answered Mia. "It's me."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Alex. He seemed worried for her.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Do you not trust me?" asked Alex. "I don't blame you if you don't. If you want me to leave... I... I will."  
  
Mia turned to face her lover, "what do you mean, Alex. Leave? I would never... no! We've been through too much together!"  
  
Alex hugged her tightly to himself as though he was savoring the moment. Mia couldn't really tell from her perspective. All she knew was that she was scared. She didn't want him to leave. A stay thought crossed her mind; '_maybe I'm going crazy...'_  
  
"It's true that we've been through a lot, but..." Alex's voice dwindled, then came up to strength again, "I've cause you so much pain... and caused pain for so many others."  
  
"I don't care anymore." Stated Mia. "I only care that you're here."  
  
Alex sighed. Mia could feel the rise and fall of his chest as she lay against it. She loved this feeling. It was the feeling of peace. She relaxed into him as he held her. They both stood like that, motionless, allowing the world to pass them by. Time had no meaning. They would not depart from this place for a while.

* * *

Felix sighed as he knocked on Isaac's door in the rebuilt Vale. He knew that he would have to tell him about what had happened, warn him about Alex's existence, though it was no threat. Isaac was quick to answer. "Hello, Felix. What's wrong."  
  
"I need to tell you something." Said Felix.  
  
"What?" asked Isaac as he led his fellow Venus Adept inside his small house.  
  
"Alex is alive." Said Felix abruptly. He could see that Isaac stiffened.  
  
"Alive?" asked Isaac. "I thought he was dead!"  
  
"So did I." Said Felix. He paused and then, after gathering his thought of why he came here to tell Isaac this, continued. "He's not the same person that he used to be."  
  
"What do you mean, Felix? He would have killed us all had it not been for the Wise One." Isaac stopped at the mention of that rock. It had brought pain to the both of them.  
  
"Wrong." Said Felix. "If only you knew his intentions. If not for him, the world as we know it would have slowly dwindled out of existence beneath our feet. You know it."  
  
"Yes..." agreed Isaac. "I admit he was smart to somehow figure it all out as the Lemurians did, but..."  
  
"But what?" asked Felix. "What are you planning to do to him now? Kill him?"  
  
"We may have to." Answered Isaac. "He's dangerous."  
  
"He saved us all. He's a hero."  
  
"No, Felix." said Isaac. "You're the hero, not him."  
  
"You're wrong. When I was captured he was my only friend. I can trust him. Now it's your turn to try." Said Felix. There was silence for several moments as Felix and Isaac stared one another down.  
  
Felix spoke yet again into that silence. "We have no choice but to trust him. Mia is with him."  
  
"Mia?" asked Isaac quickly. Felix could tell that he cared for her even more so than he cared for Jenna sometimes.  
  
"Yes, Isaac." Said Felix. "He has Mia. They will be returning soon... I hope. You have to give Alex a chance. He's changed."  
  
Isaac grunted. "If anything happens..."  
  
"I know, I know." Answered Felix. "Then you can lash out at him."  
  
Once again, silence.  
  
"I came here to tell you ahead of time so that we would not have this dispute when he arrived. I have to leave now." With that Felix got up. Isaac looked away.

* * *

Well, I have nothing left to write... GRR! Stupid writer's block!  
  
Malik: we got ok reviews...  
  
Alex: I guess...  
  
Well, thank you to everyone that reviewed, but I still need more if I'm going to complete this fic. I NEED ideas too! I also need to know what the side couples in this fic should be.  
  
I need at least 10 reviews to get me writing this again. Otherwise, I'll use the time to start writing an Alex/Jenna fic I've been planning for a while. Thanks to all the people that will review this chapter!  
  
Alex: REVIEW! 


End file.
